The Fifth Alice
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: I only wanted to run away from my death.I dont want this." How can a little girl deal with herself when she finds out she's the Fifth Alice? What if she gets this crazy Idea that might free them all or just kill her and ruin their chance of freedom?
1. Chapter 1: Safe From Father

**Disclaimer: Well, you know what it is. So lets get on with the story, _shall we?_**

It started to rain around 12 o'clock. The water pounded on the windowpane while the lightning flashed its face and thunder could be heard.

Inside the dark house, the shadow of a child danced around in the darkness.

She was the child the age of 11.

Her dress was the same style it had always been since she was young, a plain black one that ended at her knees.

The black-laced book rested on her lap as she wrote endless fantasies in it. Roses and its leaves crawled over the sides of the pages as she wrote. Taking a break from writing, she looked up at the fire next to her with glassy eyes. Looking down once more, she lowered her black pen and-

"Where are you?" A young woman's voice echoed. The young girl turned her head away from her land of wonders and looked behind her.

A teenager opened the wooden double doors and looked down at the child on the floor with the strangest look. She didn't look happy to see her, she just looked disgusted. The child didn't know what that look meant, though.

"There you are." The woman said, stepping into the room.

"Were you looking for me?" the girl asked innocently, turning her whole body until she was facing the teenager completely.

"Yes, haven't you heard me calling you?" the girl asked, sneering at the younger girl. Still, the girl took no notice of the look.

"No, I haven't. I'm really sorry." She apologized, getting ready to face the fireplace again. The teenager held out her hand and the girl stopped in mid-action.

"Don't bother." She said. She turned her back to the 11-year-old and started to walk away. "As you might as well know, today's the anniversary of Mothers death. Father is out drinking. And now, since you are eleven today, I think father will do worse than every. So, I advise you run away from here. _Forever."_

The young girl gasped. The truth hit her reality and crumbled her hopes of a good night's rest.

Today was her birthday, or as everyone might call it, the day the thing was born. She was a good and healthy child, a child that any mother would give anything for. But, the bad thing was, she wasn't her father's child. In the land she was born in, giving birth to a child that isn't your husbands was an unforgivable sin.

In other words, she was born evil.

Her mother was put to death the day the girl was born, leaving the girl with her hateful Father and her half-sister. Now, every birthday she had, her father would go out and come back hostile. And if he catches her tonight, he might have no mercy…..

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Onee-sama." With that, the now scared girl got on her feet and ran past her older sister.

In the pouring rain, the girl ran. Rain his her head hard and soaked her dress. Her feet grew muddy after three seconds outside. Running down the carriage way, she turned her head and looked up at a window.

From the fire light, she could see the shadow of her big sister. The thunder showed her cruel face. One hand was propped on the window, her smile was wide and wicked.

The girls honey eyes grew big, a noise was heard from down the road and she turned her head so fast hair whisked into her eyes. Her father's carriage was coming into view slowly. She backed away. "Oh no, he's here already?!"

She had to find another way out. She turned her head and looked at the forest. "But it's …." It was the forest that her sister said was haunted.

She stiffened when she heard a carriage door slam. She turned her head slightly when she heard a growl, "You…."

Her father, smelling of beer and other stuff, was trudging towards her. He had the same evil grin on his face like her sisters, but his was different in the most violent way. He looked like he was out for blood. He reached out with the red in his eyes. "Come here-"

"G-get away from me!" She screamed, slapping his hand away before turning her heel and running into the forest.

She held her head as the branches and twigs hit her face. Tears spilled down her face once she realized that her father was following her. _I don't want to die!!!_

She ran faster, straining her frail body. Still the lumbering noises behind her continued. Gasping, she screamed, "Someone, help me!!!!!"

Running even farther, she noticed that the rain lessened its hard shower. She noticed that the branches didn't hit her face as much either. She opened her eyes and realized that this was a totally different forest. She stopped and looked behind her.

From the darkness, she saw no one following her. She blinked, her mind spinning. The words she screamed in her mind from before still echoed in her head.

_Get away from me!_

_Someone help me!_

_I don't want to die!_

Grabbing her wet head and closing her tear filled eyes, she continued to run blindly. She opened her eyes only when she tripped over something.

The forest was dark. The only light was the eerie glow that came from everywhere.

She pushed herself up and looked down at her lower body. Everything was clean from any trace of mud, the only thing was that she was dripping wet. "What the-?"

_I have to keep going…._ She shook her head and took slow, tired steps. She looked ahead, seeing but not seeing. Stepping on something, she winced and knelt down, tending to her foot. Tearing off a long piece off the hem of her dress, she wrapped it around her foot.

Looking up again, she saw what was never there. A large hole was in the middle of the forest, just waiting for something to happen. And in front of it was her book.

"Hey!" She said, walking to her book and bending down to pick it up. Once she stood up straight and its cover came into view, her eyes widened.

"Het, this isn't-"

_Why, your finally here….._

"What-?!" The girl asked, clutching the book. She turned slightly and a dark hand that came from nowhere appeared. Pushing her shoulder, she fell into the deep, dark hole.

At her last look at the forest, she saw no one.

Only the ghostly face of her Mother……who's evil grin pointed from chin to chin.

**Well, this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review so I can continue. =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland!

**Okay, this is chapter 2 of The Fifth Alice. Oh, and you know the disclaimer already....so.....**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

_Why you finally came...._

The young girl opened her eyes and blinked. She was lying face down on the grass, her hand beside her face as if she were sleeping. She blinked again and sat up, her arms wobbily.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked herself, rubbing her head. She remembered what happened and looked up. Nothing was up above her except for the blue sky. "What? I remember.....I fell....." _Or pushed._

"It must've been a dream, then. Father would be looking for me...." She smiled and looked down, to see that her dress was torn and that the fabric was wraped around her foot. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "No way....it did happen.....Then Mother...." _Then mother watched me fall...._

She shook her head as she sat up straight and stretched. Her legs hurt from running and her whole body hurt from the huge fall. Her legs gave way and she fell on her butt, making her wince. She whispered. "I can't believe that happened......"

She crawled to a nearby tree and rested her back against the trunk, resting a bit. "I'm never gonna get out of here." She whispered, letting her hands fall limp to her sides.

_Thunk._

She opened her eyes to see that the back of her hand hit a book. She blinked as she looked to the side and picked it up, easily recognizing it.

"Hey! You're the book that got me pushed and sent here!" She yelled, acting like it was really a person and shaking it. "Take me back home, stupid book!!!!"

Hey, she's eleven, don't judge her.

Soon she got tired of shaking it and let it rest on her lap. Looking at the cover, it had nothing on it. It had shadows of things, as if the pictures were cut out. In the spine was a very fancy black pen with five black strings dangling from the end. She blinked at it with wonder, she hadn't seen a pen like this before.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" the girl asked the book as the breeze rustled her hair lightly.

Hearing a rustling noise, her gold eyes shot away from the book. In front of her was a bunny. She sweatdropped. She got scared of a bunny? _Okay, I'm losing it...._

The bunny twitched his nose and made his wiskers move up and down. The girl laughed as the bunny hopped closer. Soon it was close enough and it hopped on her lap, over the book. She blinked and looked down at it before picking it up.

"Mr. Rabbit, what am I supposed to do?" She asked the rabbit. He just wiggled his nose as an answer. "I mean, first my father chased me in the forest, then I get pushed down a hole, and now I don't know where I am! I need help. I don't want to stay here anymore....."

The rabbit wiggled out of her grasp and started to hop away, fast. She squeaked and curiosity over came her. She grabbed her book and ran after the rabbit, into the forest.

-:-

"Whoa...." Was the first thing she said when she walked into the town. It was a old fashioned town, like the ones where you had the stone streets and you could barely tell the differnece between a house and a work place.

The girl wandered around, people ignoring her as she walked with bare feet and a torn dress. Kids were chasing each other and one stopped in front of her.

He was older, about 12. His red hair was shaggy and covered his forehead. "Hey, you wanna play with us? We're playing tag!"

"Um, no thanks." She said, waving her hands in front of her. She saw the disappointed look on his face and she had second thoughts. "Um....maybe later...?"

"Oh, okay!" He said, smiling. She blushed a bit as he turned and waved behind him while he ran to join his friends. "See 'ya. Oh, and I think you should get a new dress. It's torn up!"

_Thanks...._ She thought as she smiled a fake one and waved back at him with her free hand. She then looked at her dress.

It was torn even worse now that she focused on it. Since he pointed it out and yelled it, grown-ups were looking at her with pity in their eyes. Then she noticed that they were looking at her wounded foot, too. She blushed and ran into an open door.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Eeep!!!" She squealed, jumping three feet in the air. She turned around to see an old woman behind her, smiling.

"Oh, did I scare you?" The woman asked, looking at her with laughing eyes. The girl leaned away as the woman leaned forward. Noticing that the girl was leaning away, the woman laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just wondering why a little girl like you would wander into my shop."

"Huh?" The girl responded. She was completely clueless as to what the woman was saying. Looking around, it looked like a normal shop.

"This is a clothing shop for _women_, sweety." the woman said. The girl got the emphasis and blushed as red as a tomato.

"S-sorry." She said, turning to walk out. But instead of letting the girl go, the woman grabbed her wrist and the girl turned back.

"Wait, you don't have to go." The old woman said, making the girl blink in question. The woman soon calmed down and let go of the girls' wrist, smiling. "My name is Kana. Yourr dress is pretty ripped and badly worn. Would you like to try on one of the dresses I have here?"

"Um...." The girl racked her brain a bit. Should she? _Oh, what the heck!_ "Sure, Kana-san."

"Great, now I have one in the back. If you just go behind the screen, you can change into it." Kana said, ushering the girl behind a screen. She walked back out again, closing the screen door behind her. The girl looked at the clothing that was sitting on the chair and started to undress. Kana was sitting on a chair, waiting for the girl to come out after she had changed.

"So, what's a pretty little girl like you doing in this town?" she asked, trying to strick up some kind of conversation.

The girl struggled to get her dress off over her head, and after a few tugs she got free. She looked up at the ceiling as if searching for her answer from up there. "Um....I don't know. I was lead here by a bunny."

"A bunny, you say?" Kana said, laughing into her dress sleeve. "You must have been very luck. Where is the bunny now?"

"I don't know." She answered, pulling the new dress over her head and pushing her arms through the short sleeves. She let out a deep breath as she pulled the hem down and looked at the screen door. "Kana-san...where is this place?"

"What?!" The girl jumped when she heard a chair scrape the floor. "You don't know where you are?!"

"No ma'am." the girl said, moving a couple of white cloths to her small wrists and buttoning them with the weird shaped black buttons. "Why?"

Kana's eyes darkened as she looked at the screen door. "You're in Wonderland, sweety."

"Wonderland?" the girl repeated as she fixed the hat on her head. Where have I heard that? She shook her head and folded her old dress, grabbed the book, then walked out. "Okay, done."

Kana's eyes were different as she walked to the girl and straightened out her dress. "You look wonderful, child. Come and look in the mirror, okay?"

"Sure, Kana-san." The girl nodded as Kana led her to a full length mirror.

The dress looked good on her. It was a plain black dress like her old one, ending at her knees. Red trimmed the hem of her sleeves and dress. A black hat was ontop of her blonde head, a trimming of red on it also. White cuffs hung on her wrists with strange black buttons on them. She smiled at herself, trying to look pretty. But it was no use.

She looked away from her reflection and to Kana's. Her eyes widend as she took a step away. She looked the same as them, her father, half-sister, and mother. One hand was laid ontop of the other in front of her menacingly, and her eyes were dialed like a crazy man's.

The girl whirled her head around to Kana to see her smiling sweetly like a old woman should. She turned her head to the mirror to see her face again. She turned her back against the mirror and smiled at Kana.

"Okay, I'm done looking at myself." She said, her voice shaking slightly. _I don't want to stay here anymore._ "I'll just change back into my old clothes and be on my-"

"No, no, keep that deary," Kana said, patting her head. The girl had second thoughts about Kana touching her, but she allowed it. "I don't ever get young girls like you around my shop. Keep it and-"

Then, something came over them and the girl suddenly felt weird. She felt the same feeling that she did when she was in the forest. The feeling that she should run. But she stayed put, slipping her book in to her pocket.

"On second thought, there's something missing." Kana said, looking down at the girl. Her eyes were different now, which gave the girl more reason to run out the shop. She waved one finger at the girl, curling it up and down. Soon, they were at the front desk were a glass cabinet was sitting.

The girl looked at the class case with wonder as Kana opened in and pulled out a chain. A _very _long chain.

"Here, deary." Kana said. Her voice changed as well. It was only slightly, but it changed. She tried to put it over her neck, but the girl was to quick and stepped back, holding her hand out for Kana to drop the chain in to her hand. Kana, who seemed to hiss and frown at her for a second, reluctantly dropped the chain in her hand. But the hostile look she had on dissapeared immediatly, a smile replacing a frown."Here, wear this. It'll make the dress look even more pretty if you have jewlery."

"Thank you, Kana-san." The girl said, bowing. She turned on her heel and walked out of the store, Kana following and waving from the front door.

"Good bye, missy!" She called, smiling and waving.

"Bye, Kana-san!" The girl smiled and waved back.

Once she turned around, she almost ran until she was twenty feet away from the shop. When she stopped, she grabbed the chain from her pocket. It looked like a regular silver chain. She unlatched it and started to lift it to her neck.

"Maybe if I try it on, it-" She gasped and quickly took it away from her neck. She rubbed her neck and looked at the chain, wide-eyed. "What the heck-?!"

It felt like it was choking her! Like the necklace wanted to wrap itself around her neck so much it wanted to suffocate her! Like a snake.....

"Hey, did you hear?!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a woman whisper. Being a eleven-year-old, she eavesdropped into the conversation instantly. She gasped at what she heard next.

"The old woman from the clothing store died."

"Yeah, I heard she gave a poor girl clothes before she died."

_Poor girl?_ The girl asked in her mind. Then it hit her. _No way...._

"Poor woman, she didn't talk to anyone that much."

"Yeah, I bet that little girl was the only person that she talked to in months!" The girl shook her head and shut the converation out of her mind. She didn't want to hear anymore, it was too sad.

She looked at the chain necklace that dangled in her hand. Putting it between both hands and folding them, she started to pray for Kana.

After she was done, she sighed and held the necklace in front of her. "I shouldn't put this on, it'll choke me."

She wanted to find a way so that she could wear it and not get choked to death at the same time. She thought for a second and snapped her fingers. "Got it!"

She wrapped it around her waist and latched it together. It hung high on one side and then lowered itself to her thigh at the other end. She looked at it and smiled, it'll be a memory of Kana.

She walked down the road with her bare feet, smiling childishly. And on the back of her hand was a faint inprint of a light gray J.

_Yes.....Come more inside, Little Alice......._

-:-

**Okay, the second chapter is finished! Lets clap, shall we?!**

***Friends that support me start clapping***

**Okay, well please read and review so I can continue. Oh, and i'm thinking about adding an additional character to help mine. It can be a boy or girl.**

**Miri:Or boy.**

**So if you think I should, please put it in your review. And a name woudl be nice too.**

**Okay, cya next time!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart Door

Yes.....Come more inside, Little Alice.......

"Eh?" The girl woke up, yawning. She was resting after all the running she had done. She didn't know how long she had slept, so she looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, it was getting dark.

She got up and dusted grass and dirt off her new dress. Fixing her hat on top of her head again, she set out. She ran into the forest when she left the town, and now she was lost.

While running she looked up at the sky again. The sun was running faster than her, and now only a inch or two was showing in the distance.

"Gotta hurry!" She said to herself, pushing her legs to run faster. Though she was stepping on rocks and twigs and her feet were hurting, she kept on.

The only thing that she kept crying in her head was _I need to get out of here…..I don't wanna be here anymore……_

The forest light was getting dimmer and dimmer with every thought, and she thought she was going to have to run in the darkness. But, something stopped her thoughts and movements.

It sounded like the music that comes from street performers with the monkeys at her home town. She smiled and ran again, this time with hope of getting out of the forest. But when she ran that direction, she was disappointed.

Instead of a path that lead to a town, there was a door. A door in the middle of the forest, strange, don't you think? There was something on the double doors and the curious girl walked closer. Printed onto the double doors was a golden heart. Chains were crossing it this way and that.

"What's this?" The girl asked, touching the chains.

Within the second skin touched metal, the chains dropped to the dirt floor. The girl was now hiding behind a tree, when your scared and in the dark you tend to go faster that you regularly do. She was almost scared to death….but not as scared as she will be from that second on.

The door was now free and ready to open. The music continued to play and she was interested. Was that the entrance to the town? Was it the entrance to something safe? She surely hoped so.

Coming out from behind the tree, she walked up to the door. Touching it, it creaked open just a crack. A whisper, a handsome one, said….. _Shuuketsu mai tou_.

The girl jumped at the voice. It sounded like there was someone on the other side. So, she walked in. right when she walked in she heard something behind her and turned. The door closed slowly in front of her, locking itself and leaving her just to stare at the door with wide honey eyes. Shaking in fear, she turned to see a path.

_Hayaku hayaku isugiashi dekirudake chikaku ni……_

The girl obeyed the small words, running down the path. Faster, faster, there's someone who can help me. She commanded and reminded herself as the sweet words continued to ring in her ears. Soon, she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Ow……" She whispered to herself, pulling herself to her knees and hands. Looking up, she saw something she'd hoped she wanted to see.

She was in front of the dirt steps that led to a mansion. The moon was hovering over the peak of the tallest tower, looking beautiful in a erie way. The window's were clean and it looked like there was people living in it. The tree's were bear and the grass looked dead in the moon light glow.

The girl stared at it and decided to go, but she wasn't at all certain she should be walking to the stairs. Then, the voice called again. This time, it told her to hurry and come in.

She slowly got to her feet and steadied herself before walking up the way. Up the stairs and walked a little more until she was at the pouch steps. The wood felt smooth against her feet.

She looked around, cautious about her surroundings. Looking up at the double doors in front of her, she touched the fancy gold knob and twisted it, opening the door.

Yet again when she walked in the door closed behind her. The velvet carpet at her feet felt great. She looked around and everything looked like it was being used. She stared up at the ceiling, which was see-through glass and seemed to go on forever.

"My, my, who do we have here?!" The girl quickly averted her eyes to the fireplace. At first she only saw two suits of armor holding a three knifed blade. But……

Sitting on one side of the marble was a girl. She had the same hair color as the younger one. It was short though, with a white ribbon and white hair pins in it. She had on tannish-yellow overalls with a skirt and a white shirt with a yellow ribbon. One eye was covered by a eye patch, but the other one was blue. She was tilting her head, smiling down at the younger girl.

"What a lovely looking little girl."

That voice was different. The girl quickly turned her head to the other side of the marble. There sat a boy looking just like the girl. He looked very handsome, his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. He was wearing the same color of overall shorts with white apron and shirt, but he had on a yellow tie instead. His eyes were fascinating. One was blue and the other was gold, just like hers. He had one leg on another, his elbow on his knee and smirking.

"My, my, so young you are." The girl asked, jumping off of her seat. The girl just stood there, gripping her skirt in surprise. Once the taller girl was within arms length of her, she reached out and touched her cheek, making the girl shiver. The girls' touch was ice cold. "I'm Rin. So, what brings you here, little darling?"

"S-someone was calling me." The girl stuttered, looking at Rin. Rin smiled and hugged the smaller girl's head to her chest. The girl's golden eyes' widened. She didn't hear a heartbeat. She shook her head, she was just so scared. I'm just imagining things. She thought.

"Your lost, aren't you?" The boy asked, appearing on her other side. Rin let her go and the boy put his index finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. He was still smiling. "I'm Len. Wanna play a game with us?"

"Oh, we get to play with her?" Rin asked. The girl averted her eyes to Rin and her smile changed for a second. It looked just like Kana's reflection and her father and mother and sister. But the next second it changed back into the warm smile she had on before. "Yaaaay!"

"Follow us, little dear." Len and Rin said together, both grabbing on wrist and started to pull the girl down the velvet red way.

"B-but….." The girl said, hesitant. She shouldn't be there, she felt she shouldn't."I-I don't-"

"Come on…..!" Len said, his voice handsome.

"Come on…..!" Rin sweet voice echoed, smiling.

"It'll be so fun!" Len urged.

"Let's play the game!" Rin said, pulling her wrist. She winced and allowed herself to be pulled.

Soon they were in a kitchen. The marble floor was as cold as ice and the girl shivered. A variation of knifes to small apple peelers to the larges butcher knife you will ever see in you entire life. Sitting on counters around the kitchen were glass jars filler with weird but yummy looking stuff.

Len let go of the girl's fragile wrist and walked to the counter. Rin smiled and grabbed both of Riku's wrist, twirling her in circles. Both girl's skirts circled with them, Rin looked like she was having the time of her life. Soon Len walked up to them with the jar and Rin stopped twirling.

The younger girl stopped as well, tittering back in forth. Everything was spinning and she had to shake her head to get her world back to the way it was supposed to be. She looked at the jar Len was holding.

"Wh-what's that?" She pointed at the jar with curiosity.

Rin pulled the top off and Len pulled out one stick. He held it to her face so she could see what it was. The stick was tan-ish, with brown and clear crystals. She looked up at the blonde twins, still clueless.

"This is a cinnamon stick a wonderful magic stick." Len said, putting the tip of the cinnamon stick in the girls' mouth. She nibbled on it and instantly felt weird. Her knee's grew weaker and weaker and her vision began to blur.

"Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrup." Rin's voice started to melt with her vision. The girl looked down at her feet to see that the floor wasn't white marble anymore. Instead it was a glowing blue. Water lilies were sprouting at her feet. "Come on, come on. Hurry! It'll be so fun!"

"Let's play a game, little girl."

"You know dreams are to escape?"

"They're heaven-made." Len's voice was close to her ear. The girl's eyes started to close against her will, and before her hearing went away, she heard him say. "Now why don't you have one and fall asleep?"

-:-

"Hwuaaa….." The girl said, finally coming to. She was crouched up in a ball, her knees bent and her hands resting near her face. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was on the floor. It changed again, and so did the room. As far as she could see in the darkness, it was filled with stuff, different types that seemed to have no reason for use.

She pulled herself to a sit, looking around.

One thing caught her attention. It was a puppet stage, with two puppets hanging from a string. They looked exactly like Rin and Len, which creped the girl out. She crawled to the stage and gently pulled the two down. She smiled down at them, they looked innocent. Touching their hair and clothes, you wouldn't imagine how much they looked like the real thing. Then-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

"EEEP!" The girl squeaked, looking to where the scream came from. It was a metal door, bolted shut.

With the two puppets clung to her chest, the girl scrambled up to her wobbly feet and went to the wooden door closest to her. She held both puppets in one arm and tried to open the door with her free hand. But it was locked. Her golden eyes widened in fear.

"No! No! No!" She shouted at herself, dropping the puppets. Trying to bash the door open with her fists, the fear grew inside her. She looked at the doorknob and realized something. The key lock was in the inside. So she just had to find something to pick it. And she had a lot of practice at home, so she was some sort of an expert.

The girl went to her hands and knees to look for a couple of pins. She crawled around for what seemed to be for hours until she pricked herself with something.

She looked up to see the door where she first started. Crying in shock, she looked down to see what pricked her. It was Rin's apron, a needle was sticking out of it. She looked at Len's puppet look-alike and the same thing was sticking out of it. With a chance of getting out, the girl hurried to pick the lock.

Click.

"Oh thank god!" The girl said, dropping to her knee's with relief. She got up to her feet and almost walked out the door, but had second thoughts. Looking down at the two puppets, she debated with herself. I mean, they saved me in a way…… So she decided to put them in her. She stuck them in her skirt pockets with her notebook and ran out the door.

A sound echoed throughout the place. It sounded like drops of water were hitting a still pond. She kept on running, her words from before echoing in her head. I have to get out of here! I don't wanna be here anymore!

She pulled the first door she came to open and there stood Rin and Len, smiling childishly. "There you are, sweetie."

"Why are you out of the room?"

"Let's tie her up next time!"

"You go back to sleep." Len commanded, the girl's vision slipping away again. She felt something like vines wrap around her and she the ground, fainting again.

-:-

The girl opened her eyes, it was totally dark. She was sitting up straight, not laying down like she was before. She wanted to stretch her arms, but her arms wouldn't let her.

Without a noise, she tried to mover her arms again. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that her hands were tied down between her legs and feet were bound in front of her. She had also been blindfolded.

Moving her head this way and that, trying to get a peek out of her blindfold. Soon it became loose and she could see out of a small hole. Len and Rin were eating a large sum of different types of fruit. They must've thought she was still asleep, because they were having a conversation.

"You know, sometimes I doubt what we do." Len said, resting a hand under his chin.

'I don't know what you're talking about." Rin said, sticking a strawberry in her mouth with a fork. "Doing is like love~! It's the perfect feeling in life!"

Through the hole in the blindfold she witnessed something she wished she hadn't seen. The candle light started to flicker, and as the flickers grew darker, the shadows of the twins grew bigger. Soon, each flicker turned their face black. And when their faces were black, their eyes were slanted and their smiled were thin. They frightened her beyond belief.

Then, the blindfold slipped off and the girl let out a panicked squeak. The twins looked at her with wide eyes. The girl blinked and the two were kneeling in front of her.

"My My, you bad child! How dare you wake up so early?!" Len said, smirking.

"If your blindfold came off, then I should have to blind you instead?!" Rin said, wagging her finger at the frightened girl.

Then, the girl did the weirdest thing of all. She opened her mouth and started giggling hysterically, like they were playing a joke on her. But she knew otherwise.

"Hey look! She's laughing. Isn't it the cutest sight?" Rin asked Len, he nodded in agreement.

"But still, you have to pay." Len said, petting her head.

The girl blinked at Rin was gone.

"Hey….." The girl's gold eyes widened in fear at what she heard behind her. Arms wrapped around her neck and held her head adoringly. Then Len's voice whispered in her ear. "Give me that…..?....."

The girls' body started to shake uncontrollably. Rin thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Len leaned away from her before she noticed her hands were free. She held her arms in front of her head and peeked out from under her arm.

"Why are you shaking like that like a little mouse?" Len asked, trying to pretend that it wasn't his fault. "Milk is what will cure you at your old house, right?"

They're just playing with me!!!!! The girl yelled in her mind. So, she had to play along until she was alone. Still shaking, she nodded her head and Rin clapped her hands. She grabbed her brothers' hand and led him towards the kitchen.

"We'll bring you some. Now don't move, little dear! Or else we'll have to torture you!!! Heheh!"

Once the two were gone, the girl stopped shaking and got to her knee's, running at full speed again. She was relieved that the puppets and book in her pocket didn't make a sound. She was even happier when she found out where she was. Running down the way, she ran to the door and flung it open.

She heard a crash come from the kitchen and yell. The girl panicked and flung the door to a close behind her before running down the porch steps. Once she was down at the dirt steps she turned back to see Rin and Len, barely coming out the door with the three bladed knife.

Running even faster than she had ever been, she dodged into the woods and ran straight ahead, knowing that the door would be there. She gasped when she didn't see the door at it's place. Her groan echoed through the trees as she looked up at the sky. And she was literally about to cry her eyes out in relief at what she saw. The door was open and hanging in mid-air.

She hopped up a couple of times, trying to hop in.

"Were are you, little dear?!" A voice, called from a distance. The girl looked over her shoulder in fear.

"Oh no, Len!" She said, now trying her best to jump up. Her hand it the rim and she grabbed onto it, trying to pull herself up by one hand.

Since that wasn't helping, she put her other hand up and started to swing herself, back and forth, going higher every time. Right she was about to fall from the momentum, she flipped up and landed on her feet on the other side of the door, her hands up on her sides like a professional gymnast. She smiled at herself. "Who knew sneaking out of the house was great practice!"

"Little dear?! I hear you!" Rin's voice said before her and her brother appeared from some bushes. They looked at her in horror as she looked at them the same way.

The girl took a step back and hurried to close the door, Len and Rin lunging at her. Closing the door in time, she pushed her back against it. The door opened a couple of time's but she managed to push it back. She slipped on a chain and realized something.

With one quick movement, she leaned down and grabbed a lock and chain. She wrapped the chain around the handles locked it. She took a step back to see if it would hold two 14 year olds, and when she confirmed it, she turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could.

-:-

She was now sitting on a patch of grass and flowers that was nestled up against a tree. She was resting her back against a tree, letting her legs take a rest from the whole lot of running.

She had Rin and Len out of her pocket and looked at them. They changed as well. When she first saw them, they were frowning and had a neutral face on. But now they had smiles and looked happy. She put them on the lap and took out her notebook.

It changed as well.

Rin and Len's pictures were in a small space in the cover. Honey eyes filled with curiosity, she opened the book. On the first page there was word written in it. It had the whole night written in it with the ink pen that was now in the bind. She looked to see that there was still a lot of blank pages. She sighed. "Meh…..I still have a long ways to go until I get home. Don't I?"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep right on the spot.

--:-

"My lady, the Duke wants to see you in your study." The servant reported, putting down the tray of porcelain filled with tea on the table.

The bored looking teenager nodded and waved for the girl to leave. She rested her head in her hand as she let her mind wander. She heard the door open and close again and looked up to see the same maid standing there. The queen glared at her.

"What could you possibly want?"

"There has been a young girl spotted in the forest." The maid said, her voice way different. "And it is said she is heading towards the town."

"Hmmm…..interesting!" The Queen said, smiling. "Let her be. Send her an invite once she is near."

"Yes. As you wish, My Lady." The maid said, leaving the throne room once more. Once she was out, she passed a mirror and she blinked, shaking her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Why am I still here?"

She turned and left, but her reflection stayed put. There, her image's smile turned grim and scary before disappearing.

You will stay here, Miss Alice…….

-:-

**Well, here it is!**

**Please read and review and I will try to get the fourth chappy out as soon as I can**

**I'm out!**

**Serine**


End file.
